


Abundance

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Tao Meditations [3]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Tao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: The future often haunts Eugenides' nightmares.Day 214: AbundancePart of a series of daily writing exercises, based on a book of daily Tao meditations.
Series: Tao Meditations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710055
Kudos: 7





	Abundance

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series based on 365 Tao: Daily Meditations, using each day's theme as a prompt. The poem at the beginning is taken from the book, and does not belong to me.

_ Sun in heaven.  _

_ Abundance in great measure.  _

_ Supreme success  _

_ In the midst of impermanence.  _

The darkness of the room was all-encompassing in its contrast to the fiery glow that lingered behind Eugenides' eyelids. His tightly controlled breathing was barely more than a whisper in the night. Irene's soft breaths next to him echoed louder in the room. Eugenides stared into the night and contemplated fiery future death. 

He was terrified. 

In the light of day, it was much easier to brush away visions of the future as distant nightmares. Easier to lie to himself. Things were finally beginning to go as needed to foil the Mede. Eddis, Sounis, and Attolia were more or less at peace. His power-Irene's power- was secure. He had heard his wife and Relius quietly musing about a golden age. 

It was so overwhelmingly tempting to focus on the positive, but one did not lightly ignore the warnings of the gods. The work of a Thief was dependent on advance planning. Eugenides knew that now was the time to take swift action; to rid the courts of the corruption that cling to them, and vigorously build his country into a nation that could withstand such a disaster. 

The work stretched on infinitely before him, never-ending. The future would not let him rest. 

Eugenides had come to the conclusion that he would never truly know peace. There would always be another crisis to plan for. There would always be more dead to mourn. The abundance produced now must be carefully hoarded against future calamity.

No matter how he might wish it, the golden present could not distract Eugenides for long. How could it, when he remembered each life destroyed in the name of the King's Justice? 

While his subjects celebrated the reign of their King, Eugenides would remember: nothing in life is permanent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please bear in mind that these have minimal editing in terms of grammar.
> 
> There are several other works in this series, from multiple fandoms.


End file.
